Love Of A vampire
by cutekadajfan
Summary: Two new guys just transferred to kagome's school. Sango, along with Kagome, ends up falling for them. For some odd reason, the girls grow irresistible to them, not knowing that their falling slowly into a trap that could lead to death. NOW COMPLETE
1. New Guys

Alright well, I had to put my other story on hold for a little bit, until I can think up a few ideas. Well anyways, this is my VERY first vampire story so don't go too hard on me alright. I promise that the punctuations wont be so horrible and I will take my serious time with this. Hope you enjoy. Oh I don't own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters in it. All characters belong to the creator.

Story Summary: Kagome was your average 17 year old girl. She went to school, had a lot of friends, and got good grades. She gets dared to go to an abandoned mansion, having her friends and her boyfriend accompanying her. She claims that she isn't scared of ghosts, nor does she believe in anything supernatural, but a night at the abandoned mansion will change her mind.

**Kagome ran down her hallway and tried to open her mom's room door, but it was locked. She looked back and saw the figure with blood red eyes still walking after her. His pace was slow, as if he had know she wasn't going to get away from him. Kagome then ran down the stairs and tried to open her front door, but it was bolted shut. She began to look around panicking. She didn't know where else she could go. Suddenly she was roughly shoved against the wall unable to move.**

"**You can't run anywhere now" The figure whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and intimidating. The voice of a killer. **

"**No!" Kagome screamed as he sunk his teeth into her neck.**

**Kagome bolted up and fell out of her bed. She was dreaming again. It was the 3rd**** time she had that same dream.**

"**Ugh, I'm never eating late again" Kagome mumbled standing up. "Stupid nightmare"**

**She glanced at her clock realizing she was just on time to wake up for school. She got her blankets up and made her bed. Walking up to her dresser, she turned off the alarm clock, since there was no point in having it on she was already awake.**

**She yawned and stretched her arms. **

"**alright what am I going to wear today?" She asked herself.**

**She picked out a dark red t shirt, that hugged her body and some dark blue skinny jeans. She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. After getting dressed, she combed out her long raven hair and applied on some lip gloss.**

**She peeked into her mom's room. She was fast asleep."Bye mom" kagome whispered then closed the door.**

**She got her car keys off of the counter, and headed out. Making sure she locked the door, She began to walk towards her car. She had a black 2009 Camry. She started the car and let it warm up a little. As she backed out of the driveway, she saw a tall dark figure at the side of her house disappear. Kagome blinked and took a closer look. She shook her head paying no attention and drove off**

**At School**

Kagome parked in the student parking lot. As she got out of the car, Sango pulled up. Kagome waved and waited for her to get out of the car.

"Hey" Sango said giving kagome a hug.

"I had the creepy nightmare again" Kagome said pulling away.

"Remember what I told you, your dreams always can be telling you something" Sango said waving her finger.

"Oh please, do you really believe in vampires Sango? This isn't Twilight alright" Kagome said as she began to giggle.

"Yeah but if Edward Cullen was after you, I would be jealous" Sango laughed.

Kagome shook her head and began walking to the school with Sango walking behind her.

"So What's up for this weekend?" Sango said breaking the small silence between them.

"Not sure yet" Kagome said walking up to her locker.

"Well, maybe hojo has something in mind" Sango said in a teasing tone.

"Oh my gosh Sango" kagome smiled and shook her head. "I really don't know, he seems a little off now. When we were first dating he acted well better than he does now I can say" Kagome said as she began closing her locker.

"Speak of the devil" Sango said as hojo came up and put his arm around kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, hello hojo" kagome said awkwardly as she tried to squirm his arm off.

"hey babe" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sango cleared her throat.

"Oh!, Hello Sango" Hojo said smiling and waving

Sango nodded. "hey"

Suddenly, hojo stiffened up and took his arm from around kagome. "I think I should get going" he said nervously and began to walk off. "see you guys third period" he called back and quickly began to walk off.

"he is a really weird guy" Sango shook her head

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Her and Sango then went to their first period class and sat their chatting until the bell finally rang. Everyone began to shuffle inside of class and they took their seats.

Sango and kagome sat next to each other.

"where is hojo?" Sango whispered to kagome who sat there watching the door.

"not sure but if he misses class then that's his fault I guess"

The teacher than began the lesson.

"can we share books kagome" Sango asked scooting closer

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Getting bored with reading the text books, the girls finally decided to just talk, knowing that they had the opportunity to study at home.

"we need to find you a boyfriend" Kagome whispered looking at Sango.

"No I'm perfectly fine being single" Sango shook her head.

Suddenly, the class room door opened. Kagome and Sango looked up hoping that it was hojo returning, but it wasn't. it was two other guys. Kagome never seen them around the school before. They both had dark hair and were at least about 6 feet tall. One had long hair that stopped at his lower back, with bright emerald eyes. The other had shorter hair, about to his neck with dark purple eyes.

"or that can change" Sango shuddered.

"can I help you" the teacher asked looking suspiciously at the two guys.

They both walked up to the teacher holding up pieces of paper.

"New students" the one with the longer hair said.

Kagome gasped. "That voice" she whispered to herself.

"please announce who you are to the class" the teacher said stepping back.

The guy with the longer hair sighed and stepped up. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome looked at him amazed. There was something about him. "and I'm Miroku Tasheda. The other one said. They both spoke with confidence. Every girl in the room was dazed, while every guy just sat there, looking like they could care less, they just wanted to get out of class.

"very well then, welcome Inuyasha and Miroku" the teacher said walking up. You can sit behind these two young ladies right over there" he said pointing at kagome and Sango. Kagome's heart sank in. She felt her mouth get dry as the two guys made there way to their seats. She glanced over at Sango who seemed to be frozen in place. Kagome couldn't help but to let out a small laugh at her friend.

She then turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku, who already looked like they were staring them down.

"Hi. I'm kagome and this is my friend Sango" Kagome said gesturing towards Sango. She slowly turned around and waved.

"nice to meet you" Miroku said with a seductive grin as he took Sango's hand and kissed it.

Sango blushed and looked down. Inuyasha sat staring at kagome like he was studying her.

"hello" she said waving her hand in his face.

He broke out of thought and looked at her. "What!" he said in an an annoyed tone.

Kagome was taken aback. She frowned then turned around not wanting to yell at him during class.

The bell rang. Kagome got her stuff then walked out with Sango right behind.

"that was his first impression to me!" being a fucking ass hole!" kagome said pissed. "I hate people that are rude like that."

"Yeah, but his friends nice, and really hot" Sango smiled and looked up

"I guess" kagome said calming down.

"might as well calm down, we only just got out of 1st period" Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sighed. "well this is where we part, see you at lunch" kagome said hugging Sango then walked off.

As soon as she walked into her biology class, She saw Inuyasha sitting at the back of the room, staring out the window.

_TWO CLASSES! REALLY! _Kagome thought to herself. She tucked some hair behind her ear and sat at the desk closest to the front of the room and to the door. She slammed her books down and laid her head on the desk, not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

This was going to be a long year…

***

**Hope you guys liked. it's a promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Oh and just to let you know, Inuyasha and Kagome will eventually get along, but this isn't your typical love story. Its more like a bloody, and kinda sad story so don't expect Inuyasha to be kagome's prince charming and hold her when she cries. He's actually after her and Miroku is after Sango. But not in the good way.**


	2. My house, Or Yours?

Kagome was patiently waiting for the class to end. It seemed like time was against her since she had met Inuyasha. She could feel him glaring at the back of her head. She looked up at the clock. 15 more minutes with him.

"Ok class, now that you have an understanding, you are going to partner up for your new project. Im going to let you choose."

_Yes _kagome thought to herself. _Now I have someone else to distract me._ Kagome looked around.

"hey ayumi, wanna be partners? Kagome asked with begging eyes.

"sorry kags, I already have one" Ayumi smiled.

Everyone was swerving around trying to find a buddy. Kagome failed every attempt to find a partner. Now that everyone was partnered up, all that was left was Inuyasha.

"Why me?" Kagome asked her self. She walked up to Inuyasha who seemed to be distracted by something.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began to talk.

"Huh, what?" Inuyasha jumped up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be partners? Not like we have a choice anyways since everyone else is taken" Kagome said looking down.

Inuyasha grunted. "Fine then"

That's all he said to her. Kagome's stomach began to get butterflies. She looked up at the clock relieved that she at least wasted 6 minutes trying to get a partner. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"We should get started then" She sat next to him and opened his history book. We can do our report on Isaac Newton. She began reading the paragraph on the scientific revolution. Inuyasha took this time to study her. She was Beautiful and she smelled really nice. Her hair looked really soft and shiny. He was trying to hold back from touching it. Too bad, he knew it was all just a waste. Kagome breathed in and began taking notes.

"you should read the next section and do the same" Kagome said not bothering to look up.

Inuyasha grabbed the book and began reading. "you know we cant get much done, we only have 3 minutes left of class. We can start today after school" Inuyasha said as he closed the book.

"you mean… at your house" kagome said slowly.

"sure why not?" he said standing up and stretching.

Kagome blushed. "Well ok" the bell rang interrupting what she was about to say. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. Kagome walked back to her desk and began to pack her things.

She felt an arm around her waste. She gasped and turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Until then" Inuyasha whispered to her and smiled. He then walked out of the class room.

Kagome looked after him. Not sure what to do.

"um kagome. You should get to your next class" The teacher said interrupting her thoughts

"oh… right" Kagome said then rushed out of the classroom. A small smile then formed on her lips.

***

**At Lunch**

Kagome sat with Sango. Still thinking about what happened between her and Inuyasha. She wouldn't really think of it as a big deal. More of something weird and creepy. But with him, it was different. More, exciting actually. She sighed and looked at her food.

"Kagome, you alright?" Sango asked as she walked up to her.

"Oh, yeah. I just found out that im going to Inuyasha's house after school for a project"

Sango looked surprised.

"You guys just met, and your getting down already?" Sango said with a playful smile.

Kagome blushed. "NO!"

Sango laughed. "I was just joking Kagome."

"I havent seen him since class though" Kagome looked around the cafeteria. "I wonder if they made any new friends"

Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha walking down the hall with a crowd of people following him. He wouldn't even care about them much. He seems like the type of guy that's to himself.

"Maybe we should go find them and see if their doing ok, I know how stupid the guys here can be towards new people." Sango said standing up.

"Ok then" Kagome said smiling.

The girls walked out of the cafeteria and looked out into the grass area. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing under a huge tree talking.

"Here we go" Sango said as she began walking up to them.

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped talking and looked at the girls. Kagome then became uncomfortable.

***

**So sorry I had to stop here.**


	3. Beatiful Begginings

"Why did you stop talking?" kagome asked.

Sango didn't mind the silence, she was happy to see Miroku.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrow up.

"Never mind" kagome shook her head. It wasn't even that big of a deal.

"So" Sango began talking. "Are you guys enjoying your selves?"

"Why of course we are" Miroku said as he walked up to Sango. He took her hand and held it in his. Sango blushed and looked down.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to always be thinking to him self. And at the same time rather uncomfortable. She had just remembered that she had to go to Inuyasha's after school.

"May I have the directions to your house?" kagome asked politely, still staring at the ground.

"I'll just take you myself" Inuyasha said.

"Then… where can we meet after school?" Kagome asked finally looking up at him. He looked so gorgeous with his beautiful amber eyes and his long silver hair. Kagome her self was surprised that no girls have tried to hit on him, but then again he is stubborn and intimidating.

"I will meet you at your locker" Inuyasha said. He stretched his fingers out and sighed. "And then hopefully we will get some work done. I wont mind taking you home."

Kagome nodded a realized that Sango wasn't there, neither was Miroku. How didn't she even notice that they left them. Probably because she was too caught up with Inuyasha and his gorgeous face. Plus the fact that she was going with him to his house.

"So, does Miroku live with you or something?" Kagome asked trying to make conversation.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other for a very long time now, it's a room mate thing."

"So, you won't mind if I invite Sango, I mean just so I can feel more comfortable" Kagome asked shyly. She didn't want to be alone with him and Miroku. "I won't be distracted, im sure Miroku will keep her entertained.

"Sure, I understand" Inuyasha said smiling.

He seemed to be nice now, but other times he was always rude or mean. It kind of bothered Kagome, but she decided to go with the moment, and not say anything.

"You always seem, like something is bothering you." kagome said walking to his side. "Like, your hurt about something, I noticed that in class today, you zoned out."

"Why do you even care?" Inuyasha scoffed. "It shouldn't have been that big of a deal to you."

Kagome felt a little hurt, but mad at the same time. She was starting to believe that Inuyasha needed some friends, to be social. Being alone wasn't really a good thing.

"Just wondering" Kagome said in a quiet voice. She played with her fingers a little bit and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, what school did you transfer from anyways?" kagome asked.

"A private school out somewhere in Tokyo. I didn't pay attention much there, and I can't really think of the name."

Sango and Miroku walked up. "there you guys are" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, you and Inuyasha were talking, I didn't want to interrupt that" Sango smiled.

She seemed dazed. Not really herself.

_They probably kissed _Kagome thought to herself. _Ill have to ask her later_.

"Oh kagome no worries, im going with you to Inuyasha and Miroku's today" Sango said.

Kagome felt relieved. "Good".

The bell rang, putting down kagome's mood. One more class for 45 minutes. And it's going to be bad because she couldn't wait to go to Inuyasha's house. It was kind of weird, she just met him, and she's already going to his house. She giggled at the thought. Inuyasha then began to laugh a little to himself.

"What's so funny?" kagome asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just a silly thought" he said as he walked into the school.

***

"Now we have that test I was telling you about. Hopefully you all studied your math notes" Kagome's math teacher announced passing out the test paper.

Kagome groaned and put her head down. 25 minutes left of class, she had plenty of time to do the quiz.

_I don't understand any of this_ Kagome thought. She tried to look over at her neighbors paper, but failed to because she caught her. Kagome sighed and just started writing the answers, making guesses and doing the best she could. By the time she was finished the bell rang. And at the moment, she automatically thought about Inuyasha.

She rushed out the classroom and went directly to her locker. Inuyasha was already waiting for her. Her heart started beating faster. She smiled and walked up to him.

He was leaning against the locker looking the opposite direction. He turned his head around to face her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked staring straight at her.

Kagome looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in how beautiful they were.

"Is that a yes?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome broke out of her thoughts. "Yeah" She said looking down embarrassed.

"Sango and Miroku said they will meet us at the car." He said. He took her hand and walked her down the hall. Kagome felt so special but at the same time, she knew it was nothing special. She was kind of actually starting to like him. He made her feel like a little school girl. She was only 17, she basically was compared to the other girls.

She got a few evil and jealous looks from girls, which made her even happier. They walked out to the student parking lot and headed to his car. It was a black Chrysler. It looked really clean and brand new which is exactly what kagome liked. She didn't like dirty cars, they had to look clean and shiny.

"Nice car" kagome said as they walked up to it.

Inuyasha pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors.

"You can sit up front, im sure Miroku would understand" Inuyasha said as he got in.

Kagome smiled and opened the door. It was even clean on the inside. She gasped as she realized something really important.

"What am I going to do with my car!" Kagome said as she got out.

"relax" Inuyasha said. "Ill just have Miroku drive it to our house then."

Kagome thought for a little bit. She didn't think Miroku was a bad person, but this was her precious car, the exact car that she wanted since she was 15.

"I guess" Kagome said getting back in.

"Here he comes right now, ill ask him" Inuyasha said stepping out. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Miroku who was holding on to Sango. Kagome stepped out of the car to talk to Sango.

"Im driving my car to the house" Sango said before she said anything.

"That's not what I was going to ask" kagome said a little annoyed. "I was going to ask you what was on between you and Miroku."

"Oh" Sango looked at Miroku then back at Kagome.

"We were just getting to know each other" Sango said smiling. "We even have a lot in common."

Kagome smiled. "Do you think he could be your next boyfriend?" kagome smiled.

Sango looked at him. "Maybe"

The guys walked up. "Don't worry kagome, I won't let anything happen to it" Miroku smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, but I don't see what the problem is really, if you can drive, then there shouldn't be any problem with me driving my car right?" Kagome asked looking at everyone.

"yeah, but I would like you to be my company while I drive" Inuyasha said walking up to kagome.

He was really confusing her, sending her mixed messages. Kagome shuddered a little.

"Oh… well ok" kagome said. "I guess ill see you guys in a little bit." Kagome walked back to Inuyasha's car and sat in the passengers seat.

Sango got into her car and waited. Miroku and Inuyasha were outside talking, like they were whispering to each other. Kagome shook her head and waited patiently for them to finish their conversation.

"Any day now!" Sango yelled from her window.

The student parking lot was now getting empty as people began driving off. Inuyasha nodded at Miroku then headed to his car. He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Sorry about that" Inuyasha apologized to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and laid down on the window. She felt tired and worn out from school. She remained silent the whole way to Inuyasha's house.

"we're here" Inuyasha said turning off the car.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked up. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't.

"I know" Inuyasha said. "Too big for two people"

He got out of the car and walked around, opening the door on Kagome's side for her to get out.

"thank you" She said stepping out.

It looked like it was about 3 stories.

"Must be a lot of bedrooms" Kagome said looking around.

"Yeah, My father actually used to own this property, he passed in on to me"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha then began walking up to the front door.

"You coming?" He asked as he unlocked his door.

Kagome slowly began to walk after him. As soon as she walked in, the doors shut behind her.

_Creepy _She thought to herself.

She followed him down a long hallway, passing by different doors located on each side. She stopped at the kitchen. It was golden yellow and it looked spotless, not a stain or dirty dish in sight.

"Wow" Kagome said staring in awe. "My mom would love you guys id she saw how clean this kitchen was.

Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

"Come on, we should head to the living room."

Kagome followed after him.

"And here we go" He said walking into another huge room. It had two big couches with a fireplace between them. There were different pictures of men and women lined up against the wall.

"Is this your family?" kagome asked amazed. They all had white hair and amber eyes.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable" Inuyasha said sitting cross legged in front of the couch.

Kagome sat on the couch next to him.

"Sango and Miroku should be on their way."

Kagome nodded then began to take out her books. "ready to get started?"

"Let's get this over with" Inuyasha said getting out some of her paper.

***

**Please review. I will update soon ^_^**


	4. Hangin Out

**Love writing for you guys. I think Im getting better ^_^**

*******

Sango and Miroku had finally arrived at the house.

"No distractions" Kagome said laughing at Sango.

"But Kagome" Sango said in a small whiny voice. "We haven't really talked today."

"yeah I know Sango, But this is a huge part of my grade." Kagome said looking up at her serious.

"Ok" Sango huffed. "Miroku, maybe you can be my tour guide."

Miroku smiled. "Sure why not?" He began to show her the living room area, then passed on to the next room.

"Now we can get some work done." Kagome said concentrating on her book.

"I have all of my information, what do I need to do now?" Inuyasha said showing kagome his paper.

"Wow, how did you finish so fast?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know"

"Well, we have to type it and print out pictures" Kagome said continuing her work.

Inuyasha slumped against the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Isn't that distracting?" kagome asked looking at him.

"I don't know, is it?" He asked raising an eye brow.

Kagome sighed and continued her work. Inuyasha flipped through the channels bored.

"Ugh this is so stupid" Inuyasha said looking at the T.V weird.

Kagome looked up. It was an old Dracula movie.

"Oh yeah, this old vampire movie." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "The whole Vampire thing actually is kind of ridiculous." kagome said putting her pencil down. "Like that twilight movie that everyone is going crazy about." kagome shook her head.

"You got something against vampires?" Inuyasha asked kagome.

"No, I just think the whole thing is stupid. You have people on the internet themselves searching how to become vampires."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And…"

"My point is, Vampires are becoming popular, and no one realized how ridiculous it is. I mean come on…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Alright then kagome. But if one itself were to find out you had something against it, then it wouldn't like you very much."

"Right, if they existed." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"saying that, is like saying your religion isn't real, it's ridiculous and fake, right?" Inuyasha said his tone changing.

"No, that's different"

"And exactly how!" He spat.

"No need to get all serious Inuyasha! If someone doesn't believe in my religion then so be it. Who am I to try to force someone to like or believe in the same thing I do right!"

"Inuyasha remained quiet and turned the channel. He had an evil look on his face. Kagome just continued to do her homework, not really caring if he was mad or not. After a little while, Sango and Miroku came back into the living room.

"I called your mom to let her know where we were. She says don't' be home too late." Sango said sitting next to Kagome.

"I Finished!" Kagome said standing up. "And thanks Sango"

"This house is very interesting" Sango said. "Their ancestors built it together.

Kagome nodded. "What time is it?"

"It is… 5 o'clock" Sango said looking at her phone.

"It took me two hours, to get all that down!" Kagome said disappointed in herself. "But I did have that distraction" She turned herself to Inuyasha who was lazily slumped on the couch.

"Well, im done here, im going to head home" Kagome said gathering her things.

"No, why don't you stay a little longer, be our company?" Miroku asked walking up to her.

"Hey…Miroku, your eyes look dark blue" kagome said squinting. "Ha! You wear colored contacts!"

Sango began to giggle. Miroku laughed nervously.

"Yeah… you caught me"

"Ok, ill stay" kagome smiled at Miroku. "But if he begins to act like an ass hole then Im leaving!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned the channel to the T.V again.

"It's getting dark in here, are you guys going to turn on some lights?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, whatever" He said standing up. He went over to a lamp and turned it on. It was a little dim, but better than the dark.

Kagome sat on the floor in front of the couch, she sat her stuff down next to her.

"We should seriously watch a scary movie!" Sango said with a huge grin on her face.

"That's a great idea, I love scary movies!" Kagome said standing up. "you guys have any"

"let me check" Miroku said walking out of the room.

"This should be fun" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome ignored him and began talking to Sango.

"Kagome, we should go see that funny new vampire movie Transylvania" Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "Doesn't really look that interesting."

"Oh…well maybe something else. I forgot the whole vampire thing"

Miroku walked down the stairs. "We have a few"

He put down the pile of DVD's sat down. "you ladies can have the honor of picking the movie."

"Oh look Sango, they have Halloween"

Sango gasped. "I don't know which one to watch."

"Maybe we can watch… um… This!" Kagome said holding up a DVD.

It was a movie called the sick house.

"It looks interesting" Sango said taking the DVD.

"Good choice" Miroku said standing up. He grabbed the case and out it in.

Inuyasha yawned and got comfortable.

"Sango, you can sit next to me just in case you get too scared." Miroku said sitting on the other couch, patting the spot next to him. Sango blushed and sat down. He out his arm around her and began to start the movie. Kagome sat by Inuyasha on the floor.

"This is gonna be good" Inuyasha said leaning in.

***

**I Have nothing against twilight or vampires. I just made kagome that way. And Miroku is not a pervert really, he is just trying ti hard to get Sango to fall for him.**


	5. Until Next Time

The movie had finally ended, leaving kagome terrified to even go to a hospital ever again. Sango was sound asleep on Miroku. He was caressing her cheek with his thumb. Inuyasha looked bored out of his mind. Kagome looked at her phone to see what time it was.

"Its 7:30, I think I should get going now" Kagome said getting up.

Miroku nodded and nudged Sango.

"Huh?" She said waking up rubbing her eyes.

"Time for you to go home." Miroku said softly.

Kagome felt happy for Sango. She finally had a guy that was nice to her, that seemed to appreciate her. She smiled as Miroku helped Sango up. He was so polite, Yet mysterious to Kagome. She looked over at Inuyasha. He yawned and got up.

"I don't feel like going" Sango said sitting down.

Kagome sighed. "Come on Sango, we have school tomorrow."

Sango huffed and got up. She slipped her sandals on and got her keys.

"Ill walk you out Sango my dear" Miroku said slipping on some shoes.

Kagome got her stuff ready. "Miroku, do you have my keys?"

"oh right" Miroku said. He reached into his pocket and tossed them at Kagome.

"Thanks" She said as she got her shoes on.

Inuyasha turned the T.V off which caused total silence in the living room. Sango and Miroku began to head out of the living room with Kagome walking behind them. Miroku opened the front door.

"Thank you" Kagome and Sango said walking by.

Miroku walked Sango to her car, and opened the door for her. She smiled and got into the drivers seat. He leaned in.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, actually I did." Sango smiled up at him.

"That's nice to know" Miroku said, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Would you ever like to come back for a visit?"

Sango smiled. "Sure. Maybe we can watch another scary movie."

Miroku laughed. "Maybe" He said.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her eyes went wide, then she slowly relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the kiss take her in.

***

Kagome sat in her car still parked in front of the house. She had just called her mom. She was a little scared that she was out in the dark. The house didn't look as good as it did in the day time, more like house on haunted hill. As soon as she shut her phone, She heard a hard knock on her window. She screamed and looked only to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. She unlocked her door.

"Scared ya!" Inuyasha began to laugh.

Kagome's heart was beating hard, she was still tensed up about what had happened. She put her hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing down.

"Damnit Inuyasha!"

He laughed and looked out the window. It was really dark outside.

"How come you don't have any lights?" kagome asked looking around.

"That's a huge waste of energy"

"Oh" Was all Kagome said.

It was quiet in the car for awhile. Kagome started to get uncomfortable.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said calmly. He turned to her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah" Kagome said looking at him.

"…Never mind" He turned around. Kagome looked down and checked her cell phone again.

"yeah I should really get going" Kagome said.

"Right" Inuyasha said. He stepped out of the car and watched her drive away. He sighed and stepped into the house.

"So, how much more longer do we have to wait?" Miroku asked standing up. "I don't think I can hold back much longer."

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "I don't know, its too hard for me too. Just be patient."


	6. Just One Bite

Kagome pulled into her driveway. She put all her hair back and leaned against the seat. Basically. Her day was so tiring, wit all the homework and work she did in school. She felt different after she met Inuyasha. She knew she was beginning to like him, but she was hoping she wasn't too obvious. She got her things and stepped out of the car, making sure to lock it. It was cold outside. She wrapped her arms around herself, and walked to her front door.

She walked in to be greeted by her mom.

"Hi sweetie" Her mom said giving her a kiss. "You look tired."

Kagome nodded her head and looked into the kitchen. Her house seemed so plain compared to Inuyasha's.

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh, im making home made orange chicken with some rice, your favorite." She smiled.

Kagome felt happy. She came home, tired out of her mind, but to come to find out she was having her favorite dinner made her feel better.

"Im going to get comfortable" Kagome said and walked upstairs. She got out some pajamas and went into her bathroom. She turned the water on hot and began to get undressed. The bathroom steamed up, and she went in, letting the hotness fall onto her naked form. Her muscles relaxed and she toned down. She grabbed her peach shampoo and started washing her hair.

After about 10 minutes, she stepped out, feeling comfortable. She wrapped the towel around herself and let her hair stick to her body. She began to put on her bra and underwear, until she heard her door slam. She jumped up, heart beginning to beat fast.

"There's nothing there" Kagome said to herself. She continued to get dressed. She cautiously walked out of her bathroom, looking out. There was no one there. She sighed and shook her head.

"Kagome, dinners ready"

Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her mouth watered when she smelled the chicken and rice.

"Dinner is served" Her mom said holding a plate out for her.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said smiling. "Ill be in my room."

She kept the door open just in case anything creepy happened. She picked up her phone and called Sango.

"Hey Kags." Sango sounded happy.

"Hey Sango, you forgot to call me." Kagome said smiling.

"Sorry, I was really tired so I took a short nap."

"Oh, well what exactly is going on between you and Miroku?"

"I honestly don't even know, he's really romantic though." Sango said smiling. "What about you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed, not even sure of what to say. "Im not sure."

"I think he likes you. Miroku was saying something about that."

Kagome blushed. "What did he say?"

"something about, him and you, im not really sure, I wasn't listening all the way."

Kagome sighed. "Oh"

"Kagome, can I please call you later, Miroku is calling me" Sango said excited.

"Ok, ill see you at school tomorrow."

Kagome hung up and finished her plate. She walked down the hallway, and realized it was dark. Her mom was in her room, getting ready to bed. Kagome felt scared, walking through the dark. She turned on the hall light and walked to the stairs. It was pitch black. She was too scared to walk into darkness. Suddenly, the hall light switched off, causing a huge blanket of blackness surrounding her. She couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. She slowly backed up and turned around to run into her room.

She ran into someone and screamed as she fell onto the floor.

"Kagome, calm down." her mom said worried. "I didn't know you were down here so I cut the light off."

Kagome stood up, unable to find her plate on the floor.

"Ill put it back for you." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom." kagome said then walked back to her room.

She was still shaken up. Her room felt too cold. She looked at her window and found it open. She walked over and closed it, trying to warm up.

By now, her hair was half way dry. She turned on her T.V and turned off her lamp. The only source of light was from the T.V. She settled into her covers and closed her eyes.

***

**There was a giant knock on the window that woke Kagome up. She sat up and looked around her room. It was pitch black. She began to panic and look around. Her door opened then slammed. A dark figure then rose up, as if it came through the ground. It's eyes were burning red and it had the body of a man. Kagome couldn't make out the face. She tried to scream but no sound came out. The figure slowly walked to her bed, still eyeing her, examining her like a predator on it's prey. She backed up against the wall, breathing uncontrollably. The figure then approached her bed and crawled on. It leaned into her face and took her scent in.**

"**Delicious." it said in a demonic voice.**

**Kagome began to cry. He traced one finger against her cheek, brushing away her tears.**

"**Just one bite, that's all it takes." The person said licking his lips, he pressed a kiss on her throat then trailed to the side of her neck. Kagome was paralyzed, not able to do anything. He licked her neck then sunk his teeth into the same spot. Kagome could feel the pain. Her eyes went wide and she tried to breath but she couldn't.**

Kagome woke up, breathing really hard. The T.V was still on. She looked around her room, and saw everything was normal. It was another nightmare. It was difficult for her to go back to sleep. She laid down, looking up at her ceiling. She still couldn't control her breathing. She felt around her neck. The spot where she was bitten felt swollen, but now in pain.

She got up and turned on her light, not trusting herself to go back to sleep. She one of her favorite books, and sat down to read it.

***

Kagome's alarm clock woke her up. She didn't realize that she fell asleep with the book. She slowly got up to get her stuff ready for school. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Laying her outfit out, she got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Good morning." Kagome's mom said with a smile on her face.

"Morning." Kagome said slumped on a chair.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess." Kagome mumbled. She didn't get enough sleep last night.

Her mom smiled and continued to clean up the kitchen. Kagome never bothered to tell her mom about her dreams. She would either tell her not to eat too late, or make sure to pray. The thing is, she's already tried all those things, but they never worked for her.

"Im goin to head out early." Kagome mumbled and left out the door.

She waited in her car, stressed out. Her neck began to feel weird. She rubbed the spot, thinking of how she got bitten. The nightmares seem to be getting worst, she couldn't understand exactly why she had them. She put her head on the wheel, thinking of what she could do.

She backed out of the driveway and took off to school.

***

It wasn't as full as it usually was, but that was because it was early. School didn't start for another hour. She waited in her car, looking to see if she hadn't finished any assignments. She sighed, bored out of her mind. She decided to call Sango and talk to her.

"I had the nightmare again, but this time, it was different." Kagome said into her phone. She looked out her window.

"What happened?" Sango asked a little worried.

"It came into my room, and this time, I could feel the bite. It was more realistic."

"Kagome, you've been having these dreams for too long now. I think you should seriously go to someone and get some help, or something."

Kagome leaned back in her seat. " I was thinking about that."

"Here, im done getting ready, ill just leave right now. See you in a little." Sango hung up.

Kagome shut her phone then stepped put of her car. She leaned against it, waiting patiently for Sango. Just then, Inuyasha's black Chrysler pulled up. Kagome shook from the cold. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out both smiling.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said walking up to her.

"Hi Miroku, Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Kagome asked.

"We didn't really see the point in staying home. We just woke up early and got dressed." Inuyasha said locking up his car. He put the keys into his pocket.

"It seemed cold out today." Miroku said looking up.

"yeah" Kagome said.

Inuyasha grunted and put his bag down. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said. She wrapped her arms around it and smiled. Miroku smirked and looked down.

"Sango is on her way Miroku." Kagome said in a teasing voice.

Miroku smiled. "That's great."

Sango finally pulled up, waving at Kagome. Kagome waved at her smiling. She stepped out of the car and hugged her. She then went to Miroku and kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, her eyes going wide.

"I was going to surprise you, and it worked. We're dating." Sango smiled. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Sango giggled.

"Well, I guess we found your someone." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "I think it would be smart to get inside rather then hang out in the cold."

Kagome nodded and with that, he took her hand into his, and lead her to the front of the school, with Sango and Miroku walking after them.


	7. To The Hospital

Kagome quickly let go of Inuyasha's hand spotting Hojo down the hall. He looked like he was leaning against the wall. Kagome slowly walked up to him, ready to question him about where he's been. She gasped as she saw what he was doing. There Kikyo was with her arms wrapped around his neck. He was sucking on her neck not even noticing kagome was standing there wide eyes.

She wasn't really hurt about him cheating on her. She never even really liked him, but the fact that he cheated on her enraged her. Miroku, Sango, And Inuyasha walked up behind her. Miroku whistled and shook his head.

"Hey asshole!" Sango yelled out loud.

Hojo and Kikyo jumped off of each other. Kikyo glanced at Kagome and then looked back at Hojo.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Putting her hands on her hips.

"Ex" kagome said glaring at him. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to walk away. Sango flipped Hojo and Kikyo off, then walked down with Miroku. She shook her head enraged at the fact that Hojo would do something like that to her best friend.

"Sango, you know this means that Kagome' open, and her and Inuyasha may start dating if they wanted to." Miroku said looking down at her.

Sango got a huge smile on her face. "That's actually right Miroku." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"My neck, is really bugging me." Kagome complained rubbing the spot she was bitten in her dream.

"That's really creepy Kagome, especially the fact that someone bit you there in a dream."

Kagome nodded in agreement and continued running the spot.

"A dream you say?" Miroku included him self in the conversation. "And what happened Miss Kagome?"

"Long dream short, someone or something bit me in this exact spot in a dream I had last night, and it's really starting to bug me.

"maybe it's a bug bite." Sango said looking at it. "Oh my gosh, it looks really swollen and red."

Miroku inspected the mark and glanced over at Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows and looked down.

"We should get you to the nurse, or a hospital. Whichever is necessary, what do you think you guys?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stayed silent for a moment. Miroku sighed then spoke up.

"Maybe she should… go to the nurse and just get pack for it. It could stop the swelling and numb the pain."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was eyeing the mark. "Yeah I guess so." he said and turned away.

"But the nurse isn't- OUCH!" Kagome yelled grabbing her neck.

"Kagome" Sango yelled holding her.

She winced and held on tighter. "This doesn't seem normal, let's get you to the hospital for a check up to see what type of bug bite it is. Inuyasha Miroku, I need you guys to excuse my tardy and Kagome's absence to the teacher please?"

Both of the guys nodded and looked at kagome. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was about to pass out. She walked down the hall, with Sango supporting her up.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "You've done it now." He said as he began to walk away.

***

Sango helped Kagome into the car and walked around to the drivers seat. Kagome began to breath heavy.

"Sango, please call my mom for me and let her know."

Sango nodded and began to start the car. She pulled out her phone and dialed kagome house number.

"Ms. Higurashi I need you to meet us at the hospital. Nothing fatal. It's kagome… No not too bad… it's some type of bite im not sure… Yes…. Ok.

"Your mom will be coming kagome, don't worry."

Kagome nodded and drifted off into sleep.

***

"we aren't really sure what type or kind of bug it could have been. We ran testes and did some research but couldn't really find a match to exactly what she could have." A doctor spoke to Kagome's mom.

Sango sat next to Kagome, watching her sleep. She heard what the Dr had told Her, and was begging to get scared f what exactly could happen. They don't even know if it's poisoned or not, just that it's a really bad bite and seems like it could be fatal.

The scanner attached to Kagome and began to increase it's pace.

"Dr! please help!" Sango yelled looking frantically at kagome.

Both the Dr and her mom ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome's mom said putting her hands over her mouth.

Kagome was sweating and groaning, moving her head back and forth to the side. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. The Dr checked her pulse and kept looking at the machine. Suddenly everything stopped. Kagome fell unconscious again. Sango ran up to Kagome's mom and began to cry.

"Her bite seems to have reddened even more." The Dr said studying her neck."

"What can we do about this?" Kagome's mom yelled.

"We can give her a prescription cream for the bite and see how it goes, and if that doesn't work, then come back and we will see what else we will be able to do."

A nurse walked in with a small bottle of white cream and handed it to the Dr.

"Thank you." he said taking the bottle and handing it to Ms. Higurashi.

"Every night, make sure kagome puts this cream on her neck. After about two weeks, bring her back and we'll see how she's doing."

"yeah alright, but what about that her health. She just fell unconscious."

"It could possibly be pain. We have had a lot of patients collapse in the past due to over excruciating pain that they couldn't handle."

Ms. Higurashi nodded then looked at her daughter.

"Sango, you should get to school now, thank you so much for getting her here. Stop by after school ok, she might want to see you."

Sango sniffed and smiled. She hugged her then left out of the room.

"So, when should I check her out?"

"After we run just a few more tests, that shouldn't take long."

She nodded then sat down next to her daughter. She took her hand and kissed it, hoping for the best.

***

Sango walked into the school office. She checked in and headed to her 3rd period class. She couldn't really focus, knowing her best friend was in the hospital, with a deadly looking bite that not even the Doctors could figure out. She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the teachers lecture.

After about 15 minutes of the teachers lecture. Te bell rang interrupting him. Everyone began to rush out of the class room, ignoring the teachers reminders of homework. She walked out of the hall, not feeling or hearing Kagome's cheery voice which made her even more sad.

"Sango" Miroku said walking up. "How's Kagome?"

She looked down and began to cry. "They can't even figure out what it is." She shook and grabbed onto Miroku. He waited for a second then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Im sure they will figure something out."

"They gave her some sort of cream, I hope that works."

Miroku grunted and pulled back. "a cream?" he rose up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all bug bites need a cream right?"

"…yeah" he said then looked down. He put his hands in his pockets then looked up at Sango.

"I hope she turns out ok." He said. He slowly kissed her on the lips, then walked off.

He bit her bottom lip and walked off, not trying gain to clear out her bad thoughts.

***

Kagome woke up in her bed. Her neck was still sore from the bite, causing her to wince every time she turned her head. She looked over at the small bottle of cream on her dresser. She couldn't really remember much, just waking up and feeling pain… that was it. She took her time to get out of her bed then walked to her door to balance her self.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec." kagome said with a croaky voice.

"Oh, she's awake." She heard Sango's voice outside of her door.

Kagome opened her door. Sango walked in with a smile on her face.

I've been worried about you all day today." She said hugging her. "How do you feel?"

"Not any better really."

"Oh" Sango said with a sad look on her face.

"ill be fine Sango, don't over stress your self about me." Kagome smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so." Sango said worried.

***

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into their house.

"Inuyasha, exactly what would biting her help to do?"

"A whole lot, I told you, I can't control myself."

"Yeah, but its better to target at the same time, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah… but-"

"Inuyasha, if you don't get yourself together, we might now ever get them. I've been waiting 17 years for this and I've never through my 2,000 years of living smelled nor saw someone so, rare. And I don't find it fair that your getting samples before me."

"Miroku act your age, and not your shoe size alright."

Miroku stood in silence staring at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "But you know im right." he said walking off.

Inuyasha scoffed and walked up the stairs.

"Miroku, I think I have a plan, and this time it involves the both of us. We'll be finished with our wait before you know it." Inuyasha yelled out with an evil look on his face.


	8. Murder

**I never have the time to read really. Im glad you guys are actually starting to like the story a little. It comes right off the top of my head. Be on the look out for more stories coming soon. Here are the titles of the upcoming stories ill be starting soon.**

**Road of depression.**

**Confidence is a must.**

**Plastic**

**Perfect-sequel to perfect**

**Till Death Do Us part…**

**And yeah. I have more but I don't want to overload. Enjoy the story and Happy Holidays.**

*******

"What happened at school today?" kagome yawned then sat on her bed trying to get comfortable.

"Well, nothing new really. It went by really slow today." Sango looked up.

Kagome rubbed her neck. She winced at how bad it stung. Sango eyed her bite then looked down.

"I hope it's not some kind of poison kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Im sure I would have been in a much worse condition, don't you think?"

Sango nodded. "Well, I think we should call the guys to let them know how your doing." Sango got her cell phone out and started dialing their number.

"Hello" Miroku's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hey Miroku, I just wanted to give you an update on Kagome, does Inuyasha want to talk?"

"Sure, hold on."

Sango sat in silence. She could hear a few doors shutting, then a scraping noise on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

Sango threw the phone to Kagome. She missed, having the phone drop to the ground. She sighed then slowly bent over picking the phone up.

"Hello." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Hello. Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded happy. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of better, not as bad as it was earlier." She smiled.

"So… what kind of bite is it?" he asked curious.

"They aren't sure yet I guess." She closed her eyes and sat back on her bed. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Mmm, nothing much really, at least not yet." He smiled saying the last part.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome laughed. "You planning on sneaking out?"

"I wouldn't say sneaking kagome, there's no one to sneak from." He said chuckling.

"Oh yeah."

They talked for about 5 more minutes before he interrupted her sentence.

"Kagome, I really have to go now, my phone is about to die and I've got homework to catch up on. Call you later." he said then hung up.

Kagome looked at the phone with wide eyes then stared up at Sango who was reading a book.

"he just hung up on me, without even saying goodbye."

"Maybe he's just really busy with something, not something to stress about Kagome." Sango said standing up. She walked over and sat next to Kagome. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"You alright." Sango asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Ill be fine." kagome huffed then walked into her bathroom.

***

Inuyasha stretched out his arms. He threw the phone on the counter then walked into the kitchen.

"I think we should go on our first hunt." Inuyasha said as Miroku walked in. "We ran out of blood."

"Really? Well when it comes down to that then we won't have a choice now won't we?"

"What's up with you asking all these damn questions?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku shrugged and leaned back on the counter. "I say we go tonight, we haven't had fresh blood in the longest."

"Now that's what im talking about." Inuyasha said walking up to him.

"Any process with kagome?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tch. No. she isn't as easy as she looks. I know she likes me, but I need to get to a certain level with her trust."

Miroku nodded. "I do believe that Sango and I our staring down that whole trust road, but I can't fall to easy for it."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Yeah, well tomorrow, im going to have to bring it to the next level."

***

"I don't plan on missing school. Ill let you know if it's gotten any better." Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Then I'll call you tomorrow morning, and you can let me know."

Kagome smiled then opened her front door. "Bye Sango"

Sango waved then walked out. Kagome quietly shut the door behind her and locked it. She walked up the stairs and stopped at her moms room. She opened it only to see darkness. She could hear her mom's breathing. She was asleep. Kagome shut the door and walked into her room. She got a big towel and headed into her shower. A warm feeling of relief washed over her as the hot water hit her cold skin. She took a chance to let the water wash over the bite, also relaxing the pain as well. She never knew a shower could be this relaxing. Her mind was in a whole different place right now. Her and Inuyasha…

She stepped out the shower and dried her hair. Her cell phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up.

"Kagome. Kagome!." Sango screamed over the phone.

"What's the matter Sango?" Kagome asked, her voice heavy with worry.

"turn to the news channel." She choked as if she were about to cry.

Kagome ran over to her T.V and sat on her bed, not even caring if she was naked.

"A boy that looks around the age of 17 has just been attacked by what police are saying, some sort of animal. His body was reported and described as too gruesome to see. We have identified him to be 17 year old Hojo Akajin, who's body has just been found in an alley way."

Kagome sat in silence watching the T.V. She couldn't believe that someone that she just saw, was murdered, gone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"S-Sango" kagome choked out and began to cry.

***

**Well it's obvious who killed him right? Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. A Kiss To Remember

For the past two days, Kagome had been stressed out. She refused to go to school, refused to eat, and refused to even step foot out of her room. She hadn't had any nightmares since she got the bite, which relaxed her from that. But the fact that a guy that she knew, talked to, was just gone. She was couldn't believe it. She sat on her bed, with her arms folded around her legs. After hanging up the phone with Sango the previous night, She ran into her mom's room screaming. How could something like this be happening?

"Kagome?" Sango peeked into the room.

She looked up, not saying a word.

"I got some information, his funeral will be in about a week." Sango trailed off staring at the ground.

Sango walked over. "It's ok, they excused us from school."

"Sango, he's gone… I can't believe it." Kagome said quietly staring at the wall.

"I know Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said hugging her.

Kagome, at this point wasn't sure what to do. First, the hospital, then she finds out her friend, that she had just talked to the other day, was dead. She sighed and looked around the room. She knew that she would eventually had to get back to her studies at school, but she felt like she just wanted to stay in her room, for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure about how she should take the situation anymore. Crying wasn't going to bring him back, though she really wished she could go back in time, and end their last time together on a more positive note. She wondered how Kikyo's reaction was to his death, but quickly let her off her mind.

"I hope they find who… well you know." Sango said trying to think of another way to say murderer.

"It's alright Sango, I hope they do to."

"But it doesn't make sense, an animal, attacking that late at night? Especially in the city." Sango shook her head. "I would say it was an actual person."

Kagome nodded her head. "I can't even take it all in yet Sango. But whoever it was, I hope they get them before they kill someone else."

***

Kagome and Sango walked down the school halls. It's been about 3 days since Hojo's death, and everything seemed so… depressing. All the students weren't as cheery, especially for losing a classmate. There was a memorial at his locker. A small table was set out, lit with candles, flowers, and what looked like to be his school picture. Kagome turned away, knowing that if she looked any longer she would break down on the spot. Sango wrapper her arm around her shoulders and held onto her.

"I'm here if you need to cry." She said looking at her.

Kagome nodded. "I'll be fine… for now.

Both girls walked into their class and took their seats next to each other.

"How do you think Inuyasha and Miroku took it?" Kagome asked scribbling into her notebook with a sad expression.

"Not sure." Sango replied. "Speak of the devil."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in with unreadable expressions on their faces. They nodded at the girls then sat in their seats behind them. Kagome, for some odd reason, didn't feel the need to speak with Inuyasha. She only wanted to talk and find comfort form Sango.

"Sango, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this." Kagome choked out. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango sat down, letting Kagome cry her heart out onto her shoulder. She held on, being the best friend she was, and comforted Kagome. Neither Inuyasha, or Miroku moved a muscle. They watched both girls with uncaring eyes. Inuyasha sighed and got up. He walked around the desk and to the other side of Kagome.

"I heard about what happened. I'm… sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She turned around and looked at him with red eyes. Tears were still running down her cheeks. He pulled her into a tight embrace then let go staring down at her. She remained silent then looked down, not sure of what to say to him. He put his hand on her chin then made him look up to him. He slowly leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm always here for you." He then kissed her softly on the lips, causing her to gasp. She slowly eased in then pulled back.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. She sat down at her desk and laid her head down. Sango smiled at him and mouthed out thank you, before returning to her book. Inuyasha sat down and looked at Miroku with a slight smirk on his lips. Miroku looked at him then at the girls. Both of them remained quiet until class started.

***

"Ok class, now I understand that we have in fact lost a classmate, may we please have a moment of silence for Hojo Akajin?"

The whole class quieted down. Kagome's stomach began turning in knots, thinking about Hojo.

"Thank you, now I understand that have assigned a project for you guys, and you had a partner." The teacher began talking.

Kagome gasped, realizing that she totally forgot about the project. She put her head down in frustration. All of this stress piled up on her, and her district couldn't afford summer school, so if a student failed, there was no chance to make up the credits. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"But understanding the situation, ill change the due date." The teacher finished.

"Oh" Kagome said quietly to herself. She looked back at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a whole different world. Again… She turned around and took out her notebook to take notes on the lesson being taught. Her mind was somewhere else also. Not being able to focus, she closed her notebook and relaxed. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. Lately, they have been the only thing to ease her pain physically, and emotionally. Her mom of course, wasn't in a cheerful mood, but who would be on the day of someone's death. At least someone you know. Her head was filled with thoughts and questions. Mainly about Inuyasha and the cause of Hojo's death. Her heart, was just filled with pain and pressure. She was pretty sure that it was bruised, no chance of healing. The bell rang, knocking out the silence that the classroom held in. No one seemed to be in a rush today. The atmosphere was different, the vibe and the mood were negative.

Kagome slowly stood up and gathered her things. She walked out of the class room and headed to her locker. To her surprise, Miroku was waiting there.

"Kagome, how is your bite?" He asked looking at her neck.

"Oh… yeah." She said as she brought her hand to her neck. "After, well you know Hojo, I didn't even think about it. I haven't even put on the cream yet."

"Hmmm." He said studying it. "Well, just let me know if anything else happens." He said then walked off.

Kagome raised an eyebrow then turned to her locker. "AH!" She screamed as she caught Inuyasha standing there. He was leaning back with his arms crossed.

"You scared me" Kagome put her hand on her heart.

"Again" He said smiling. "I was just going to ask, well if you and Sango wanted to hang with Miroku and I this weekend, you know get away from the stress." He said smiling.

"Oh… well I don't know Inuyasha."

"I promise, it will definitely be worth your time." He walked closer to her.

"Well… ok then I guess" Kagome looked up at him. "Ill check and see with her."

He smiled then turned to walk off.

"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Kagome asked herself then turned to her locker.


	10. Date Time

Kagome didn't have the slightest idea, of what she was going to wear during the weekend with Inuyasha. She was already nervous that her mom was going to meet him. She wasn't sure what she would think of him, but he made her happy. She remembered when he had kissed her, it was unbelievable to her, but bad timing for him. She would have valued and acknowledged it more, if she weren't crying over her friend's death. She sighed looking through her closet. She only had one more day to pick something perfect. She needed Sango's help. She knew that the color would definitely have to be red. He seemed to wear it a lot, not that she paid THAT much attention to his clothes. She didn't exactly know whether they could call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but she knew one thing, and that was that she was really interested. She blushed thinking about him holding her closely to his face, then kissing her again. She walked to her dresser then called Sango.

"Did you find what you wanted to wear yet Sango?" Kagome spoke through the phone.

"Yeah" Sango said sounding happy. "I'm going to wear a purple" She smiled.

"Pretty color" Kagome said turning back around to her closet. "I was thinking red."

"Try that, and… a black over jacket. Then add some black boots." Sango said over the phone.

Kagome paused. "I don't even own half of that stuff, where am i supposed to get it from."

"Of course me" She said laughing.

"Oh right." Kagome said smiling.

They both laughed. "Well this is our first time being out with them, hopefully it turns out great." Sango said.

"Yeah" Kagome agreed.

"It's so late Kagome, I think ill head out to bed. I'll come after school tomorrow.

"Goodnight Sango" Kagome said then hung up.

She yawned and got her shirt out. She gathered up her stuff for her shower and hoped in, leaving the bathroom door open. She got some of her peach shampoo and washed her hair. She hummed as she rinsed it out and conditioned it. Suddenly, all her lights cut off. The only sound she could hear was the water running. She sighed and stepped carefully and slowly out of the shower. She felt around for the towel and wrapped it around her. The last thing she wanted to happen was a black out.

"Mom" She called out. There was no response.

She closed her room door and attempted to dry her body off. She couldn't get dressed in the dark so she decided that the best thing to do, was to sleep naked. It was surprisingly comfortable. She smiled thinking of Inuyasha laying next to her.

***

Kagome woke up at the sound of her alarm. She didn't have a nightmare. She was beginning to enjoy her nightmare free time. It was less stress on her. She got out of bed and realized she was naked from the previous night. She walked to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. After getting dressed, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Her mom seemed quiet for the longest time. She didn't even bother to wake her up for school. Kagome ignored the thought and finished getting ready. She looked at her phone and had a missed call from Sango.

"Sango, you called?" Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah, I was just going to tell you that I wanted to pick you up for school. I want to have a driving buddy today."

"Ok Sango." Kagome giggled. "I'm ready, you can come right now."

***

Sango drove up to the school and parked in her usual spot. Both girls got out and saw Inuyasha's Chrysler pull up.

"Wow, right on time." Kagome murmured.

Both of the guys stepped out of the car.

Inuyasha looked upset and Miroku somewhat looked lost.

"Hey guys" Sango said. She walked up to Miroku and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around to kiss him. He was caught by surprise then smiled into it. She pulled back a little embarrassed.

"S-Sorry" She stuttered looking down blushing.

"No need to apologize Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"So, what are we going to be doing tonight?" Sango asked.

"We want it to be a little surprise." Miroku said then kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and looked at Kagome.

"How sweet" Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha smiled and began to lead her into the school. She was really excited to see what exactly the guys had in store for them, but sadly, it was all just one huge bloody trap.

***

**So sorry. I have to stop here because it is really late and I have school tomorrow. ^_^ I really enjoy writing this story. It might be the first story I ever finish. I know poor Hojo. But just letting you guys know. I had no idea that the new season of Inuyasha has been released. It's actually really good. I'm only on the 6****th**** episode =). Well hope you enjoyed. I promise to update ASAP.**


	11. The Date with a Second Surprise

"Please Please tell me" Kagome whined at Inuyasha. "I want to know where we're gonna go."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome. "Ok, well we want to take you guys out for dinner, that's the first part, but I'm not going to tell you what's after that" he smiled and took her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. They both walked down the hall together and headed to the student parking lot. They waited by Inuyasha's car for Miroku and Sango.

"So, besides vampires, Do you think anything else paranormal is ridiculous? Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

Kagome was surprised at his question. "Are you still twisted up about that little debate we had?" She smiled. "Well… vampires are more of a over exaggeration to me. But when it comes to ghosts and demon's then it is a possibility." She shrugged her shoulders.

He stared at her raising one eyebrow. "I think I can prove you wrong" he said smirking.

"About vampires?" She asked looking up.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know somewhere with some type of paranormal activity." He looked at her licking his lips.

She blushed. "Yeah right, and where exactly is this place at?"

He didn't respond. He walked up to Miroku who had just came up with Sango.

"You ready kagome?" Sango asked with a smile on her face.

Kagome nodded then looked over at Inuyasha. He and Miroku seemed to be whispering. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Im gonna head home." She said looking up at him.

"We'll pick you guys up around 8" Inuyasha said smiling at her. Miroku winked at Sango, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Ok." Kagome smiled. She turned away and walked to Sango's car. They both drove off with huge smiles on their faces.

***

"This is going to be so fun." Sango yelled as she did her make-up. Both girls were in the bathroom getting ready.

"And it's a surprise too. I think we are the luckiest girls in school." Kagome shook her head. Both girls had changed their minds about their out fits. Sango had on a tight black dress that hugged her curves with gold jewelry. Golden hoops hung from her ears, with a matching gold bracelet. She let her hair down and brushed her bangs to the side. She curled her hair in big curls and applied on some mascara and eyeliner. She had on black high heels Kagome wore a matching dress but in red. She wore her hair in a half up half down style with silver jewelry. She had diamond studded earrings, with a silver bracelet. She wore matching red high heels.

Both girls looked absolutely stunning. They never even thought they could look as good as they did now.

"We look freakin hot" Sango smiled and checked herself out in the mirror. Kagome giggled and did the same.

She gasped and looked at her cell phone. "It's 7:50" kagome squealed and looked at Sango. They unplugged all the flat iron's and put their make-up away.

"Oh yes please come in." Kagome heard her mom say.

"That's probably them." Sango said. She took a deep breath and began fanning her face.

"Kagome, Sango." Her mom called from down stairs.

They stiffened up. "Ok girl check." Kagome quickly went in front of Sango.

"Ok how is my breath?" kagome blew into Sango's face.

"Kagome, im sure your breath is fine." A deep voice said in the doorway.

Kagome's face turned beet red as she turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku waiting in her doorway. Miroku looked like he was trying his best not to crack up. Sango looked down, feeling bad for Kagome's mini embarrassing moment. Inuyasha looked down at his watch.

"I think we should get going ladies." Miroku said looking over at Inuyasha.

"Wait" kagome began to say but was cut off.

"I've talked to your mom." Inuyasha said calmly. He held out his hand. Kagome took it and they both walked down the stairs with Sango and Miroku behind them as usual.

"Ok you guys have a fun night, don't bring them back too late." Ms Higurashi said waving her finger at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Don't worry, we won't let any harm come to them." Inuyasha said with a fake smile. Miroku nodded with a smirk on his face.

***

Inuyasha drove his Chrysler with Kagome sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Kagome and Miroku sat in the back seat, without anyone knowing that they were holding hands.

They pulled up into an empty parking lot that looked like it was miles away from civilization. Kagome for some odd reason began to panic. She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at her deeply.

"I thought we were going out for dinner?" She asked. Her voice shaking.

"We are." Inuyasha said looking in the back seat. Miroku nodded. But we have to walk, because you don't know where we want to have the dinner." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who seemed to still be confused and worried. He sighed. Both of the guys stepped out of the car.

Inuyasha opened Kagome's side of the door and helped her step out. She had just noticed they were wearing the same color, red. He wore a red button up shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. He actually pulled it off very well. Miroku was wearing the same outfit, but with a purple shirt, and his jeans were dark blue. He grabbed her hand and they began walking. She turned around and saw Miroku and Sango walking behind him. A little distant but she was still able to see them. Miroku's arm was wrapped around her waist. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but didn't make an effort to push him off. Inuyasha held onto her hand tighter. They were walking for what seemed like awhile until they turned onto the beach.

"You should take your heels off." Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at her.

She nodded and began to take off her shoes. She held them in one hand, and held Inuyasha's hand in the other. The wind was moving her hair around. It seemed like it would be cold, but it was warm tonight, perfect for a date on the beach. Kagome smiled.

They walked along the sand until Kagome saw two tables set up. They both were lit with candles and had two dinner plates on each. There were red roses on one table, and then purple flowers on the other. She put her hand on her chest and looked at Inuyasha. He was smirking at her.

"Dinner on the beach." Kagome whispered. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And we have our own personal waiter." He gestured towards a man who was walking up to them.

Sango and Miroku walked up. She looked surprised at the decorations. She kissed Miroku full on the lips and smiled at him. He led her to the table. They looked so happy together, actually a cute couple. Kagome smiled seeing her friend blush at a comment Miroku made.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Inuyasha whispered leaning in to her face.

"Oh... well thank you." Kagome blushed looking down.

He chuckled and took her hand. His thumb caressed the top of it to calm her down. "Well, it's kind of hard to keep it a surprise, but I think I want to tell you the second part of the date" He whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Kagome said staring at him.

"Well, you know how earlier I was telling you about that place?" he asked leaning back a little.

"Yes." She said raising an eye brow."

"Well, that's the surprise, we're going to investigate some paranormal activity." He smiled.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled standing up.


	12. The Mistake of a Sexual Feeling

**So many reviews. I promised you guys I would update =) anything for fans of my story. Thank you guys so much for the reviews again. Ok well here we go.**

*******

"Kagome." Sango said standing up with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong now?"

Kagome's eye twitched a little. Inuyasha stared up at her.

"Well I think I can prove you wrong, didn't I tell you earlier?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You only told me about the place but you never said we were going." Kagome raised her voice a little.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "You said you don't believe in paranormal things, and trust me, I wouldn't waste your time in bringing you to a place that doesn't have anything paranormal in it." He explained.

"Whoa whoa, wait a sec." Sango walked up. "You're trying to take us to a haunted house?"

"More like a mansion." Miroku said walking up.

"Besides." Inuyasha began talking again, "If you don't believe it like you say you don't, then you shouldn't have a problem." He looked down at her then at Miroku.

"I guess it could be fun, I mean a few scares here and there." Sango smiled. "Im interested."

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "I guess." She said a little mad. "But if there isn't anything at the mansion, you have to specifically say that you're wrong and im right." Kagome smirked up at Inuyasha.

"Ok then." Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"And how are we supposed to get into the mansion? Does anyone live there?" Sango asked.

"Actually, no. no one has stayed there for about 50 years. But our family roots do reach down to it." Miroku began explaining. "The only thing we do know is that everyone that lived there was murdered, by some sort of demon, as it was described."

Everyone listened in closely. Kagome wasn't sure she should even go to the mansion. She knew she didn't believe in paranormal things, they sounded ridiculous to her. She wasn't sure how she would tell her mom either. But if she had to investigate a supposedly haunted location, just to prove Inuyasha wrong, then she would. It already sounded too over rated.

Miroku stopped explaining the where bouts of the castle. He took Sango back to their table and they began to order there food.

"I think we should get back to our date." Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulders.

She nodded and they both sat down.

"Would you guys like anything?" the waiter asked walking up.

"Oh, um I think ill take the chicken pasta." Kagome smiled at him.

"And for you?" the waiter turned to Inuyasha.

"Just… some water thank you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You don't want to eat?" Kagome asked holding onto his arm lightly.

"I don't need to right now." Inuyasha turned to look at her. She didn't pay attention to the last part.

"Oh" Was all she said as she leaned back in her chair.

He looked her up and down then licked his lips. Kagome didn't notice, she just kept leaning back into her chair.

"Well, you know just in case you run from the ghost, you should change your shoes. I think it would be a little too hard to run in high heels."

Kagome shook her head and giggled. "That's IF I have to run. We won't run into anything up there."

"Right." He whispered to himself.

Kagome's order came in, and so did Inuyasha's water, which he didn't even touch. Kagome couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. She ate her salad slowly, while Inuyasha watched her.

"So, how is your bite, it seemed to have heeled up." Inuyasha asked breaking the silence between them.

Kagome swallowed the bite she took and looked at him. "Well yeah, it hasn't been bothering me lately."

"Miroku and Sango seem to have come to a liking of each other." Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head towards them. Kagome slowly turned around and gasped. Sango and Miroku were making out, deeply. Kagome blushed and quickly turned away. Inuyasha laughed and held onto her hand.

"I guess they do." Kagome whispered and looked at him. He stared at her and leaned in closely. She wasn't sure what to do. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips closed in together. They were lip locked for what seemed like forever until Kagome decided to open her mouth. She let him roam around her, a moan escaping her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter while she wrapped both her arms around his neck. She somehow ended up on his lap, her legs closed around him. She had no idea what was happening to her, she felt like something was controlling her to do such a sexual action, but she didn't care. His inner beast was unleashing, making his eyes flash a few tints of red at times. He made a low growling sound and got deeper into the kiss.

Miroku stopped making out with Sango and looked up. "Whoa there you guys." He called out in a playful tone. "Isn't this the first date."

Kagome gasped and pulled back. She immediately got off of Inuyasha and sat on her chair, not bothering to look at Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha's head was down. He his breathing became deep and ragged, as if he were struggling. Kagome looked over at him worried.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" She asked reaching her hand out.

"Im fine." He struggled to say. He shook a little, and still didn't bother to look up. "I think we should head to the house." He said getting up.

"Um… Ok." She got up.

Miroku got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Sango walked up to Kagome.

"What happened?" she asked looking over at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Im not sure, I hope he doesn't have asthma." Kagome said holding her hand to her mouth.

"Ladies." Miroku said walking towards them. "He'll be fine, he just needs a little air. Shall, we head over to the mansion?" Miroku asked putting his hands together with a smirk.

"Well I guess. I can't wait to prove him wrong." Kagome said clapping her hands.

Miroku smiled and shook his head. "May the best win the bet."


	13. Meet a Vampire?

**A/N – This is my second time updating today. I wrote, took a nap all day, and literally just woke up. Now I won't be able to sleep. And I have try-outs at school tomorrow! UGH. Well I have nothing better to do, literally. Im going to update this chapter for you guys, probably finish the whole story by morning, who knows? **

*******

Kagome was scared, but excited at the same time. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha, and his ridiculous story on how the mansion was haunted, but she would play along until they didn't find a thing. He still seemed tense from the kiss, shaking a few times. It was like he needed something, and Kagome was scared because she wasn't sure what she could do to help. She really liked Inuyasha, and she was sure he liked her back. She wouldn't want anything to happen to him like… Hojo. She shook at the thought. It felt like they were driving for hours. Going down long dirt roads and back roads. He was right; she should have worn something more appropriate. But like she said, running wouldn't even be an option, or so she thought. Sango and Miroku were quiet. That probably meant Sango was scared, and didn't want to bother admitting it.

"So, how much longer." Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha. He was too focused on the road.

"Huh?" Inuyasha snapped out a little.

"How much longer until we get there?" Kagome repeated herself.

Inuyasha looked straight through the window, as if he were focusing on something.

"I think we are already here." He said slowing down a little.

There was a long narrow hill, a road. Kagome looked up. It wasn't long, not a fair walking distance. It would take all night to get up there, especially in heels. Up on the top of the hill, it looked to be a huge shadow of a house. Or say mansion. Lined up. Kagome smiled a little, interested in the size.

"Wow, that's huge."

"That's what she said." Miroku joked from the back seat.

Everyone except Inuyasha, laughed as they got out of the car. It was weird, over in this area, it was cold, but by the beach, it wasn't. Neither girl noticed how things were turning out.

"Wait, you don't mean we are going to walk this whole thing?" Kagome's eyes widened. She looked over at Inuyasha who had his hands in his pocket.

"You ladies aren't, but Inuyasha and I are." Miroku said smiling.

Kagome and Sango were confused. Suddenly, Kagome felt her feet lifting from the ground. She began to panic until she looked and saw Inuyasha, smirking. He had lifted her from the ground, and was now holding her bridal style. Miroku did the same for Sango. They wouldn't expect Inuyasha and Miroku to be strong enough to carry them, as skinny as they looked. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he began walking up the dirt road that led to the house.

"Ok, we can explore, but then we have to go, depending on what time it is." Kagome said looking ahead.

"Don't worry Kagome, we know when to have you back." Inuyasha spoke softly. He held her closer to him and inhaled her scent.

"You smell really good, like peaches." He smiled down at her. She blushed and played with her fingers. "Um, thanks."

They could here Miroku and Sango talking behind them. Sango seemed so interested, and was hoping to find something paranormal happening.

"Hey Kagome, what if we find vampires?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed leaning her head back. "Don't be silly Sango, a vampire? Are you picturing twilight again?"

"It could be possible, I mean really. It does kind of remind me of Dracula's castle minus the lightning and thunder." Sango smiled.

"Right Sango and what would you do if you saw the vampire?" Kagome giggled.

"Well, duh! Ask if it's related to Edward Cullen!" Sango and Kagome laughed.

"But seriously Sango, if we did catch one, I would be freaked out. Too bad I didn't bring my garlic or holy water."

"Those would never work." Inuyasha broke into the conversation. "The movies usually exaggerate on that stuff."

"And you would know because…" kagome asked raiding an eye brow.

"It's obvious Kagome, Inuyasha is a vampire!" Sango joked. Both girls laughed again.

Inuyasha and Miroku stiffened and began to feel angry.

"I should know because I did my own research on them." Inuyasha said over Kagome and Sango's laughter.

"Well sometimes the internet over exaggerated too." Kagome said in a smart tone.

"Then… we'll just see about that." Inuyasha smirked down at her.

She mentally rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Sango.

"Miroku, what will you do, if we find a vampire up there?" Sango asked looking up at him.

"Why of course, I would have to fight it off." He lied straight through his teeth.

Sango smiled. "How brave."

"Wow, we are here." Kagome called over to them. Sango stared at the mansion. It looked like it was four stories high. The length of it was massive, as if a whole community of people could live together. The size of it was impressive, but by the looks of it, let's just says Miroku's story of no one living in it for 50 years was true definitely. Inuyasha set Kagome down and looked through his pockets. He pulled out his keys and looked around the set for the old house key. It stood out, not being the same gleaming silver as the others. He put it in the lock and slowly opened the door.

It made a loud creaking noise as it opened. Of course, it was pitch black inside, and smelled musty. It needed air. There was what looked like to be a huge room. Might have been the living room. It still had furniture in it, or what looked like to be.

"Can we get a few lights on please?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said putting her down. "Miroku watch them please." Miroku nodded and set Sago down. Inuyasha walked into the house. He disappeared into the darkness.

"We should get in." Miroku said pushing the girls lightly in and shutting the door behind him. Kagome's breathing quickened as darkness engulfed the room. The only thing she could here was her breathing and Miroku taking steps around the room. The lights then came on casting a faint glow in the room. They weren't as bright for how old the house was, but it wasn't too dark for Kagome. Inuyasha then came out of one of the rooms holding onto a flash light. He tossed it on the couch and walked up to them.

"Alright you guys, we'll start from the bottom then work ourselves up to the top." Inuyasha said gesturing towards the staircase. They all nodded.

"This is so exciting." Sango smiled and held onto Miroku's arm. He smiled.

"Alright, right this way." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.


	14. It Can't Be

The first room looked like it was the kitchen. There was a huge round dining table that sat in the middle. The cabinets were dusty. The floor was filthy, leaves scattered around. The window was wide open, causing the curtain to flow gently. It creeped Kagome out.

"Well this is the kitchen, they had dinner every night at this very table." Inuyasha began explaining.

Sango looked amazed. She walked up to the table and looked at the set up. "It's beautiful." She said looking through a glass. Miroku walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we move on."

She nodded. "And where are the ghosts?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone.

Inuyasha chuckled. "They might be watching as we speak, who knows?"

Sango shuddered and cuddled next to Miroku. He sighed. "I think we should move upstairs, there isn't any point in showing them down here. It's just the living room and dining area, besides, we might catch our ghostly friend up there."

"Yeah, I think we should hurry to find this ghost so I can get home, my feet are killing me." Sango complained.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, no need for a tour, we should investigate."

Inuyasha nodded. His hunger for her was getting the best of him, and if he didn't feed off of her soon, he might just attack her, which could ruin the small plan he and Miroku had in mind.

They walked up the stairs, which creaked every step they took. Kagome held on to Inuyasha, getting a little scared. The house was too quiet, as if something was ready to spring out of nowhere, and Kagome hated that feeling. She looked back, seeing Sango in the same position with Miroku. He looked like something was bothering him. Kagome was sure it was the house. She turned back as Inuyasha lead her down the hall way. There were doors lined up on both sides. They were all closed shut.

"Why don't you ladies take a peek in the rooms and let us know if you do actually see something." Miroku said in a calm voice.

Kagome hesitated moving away from Inuyasha.

"What's the matter, actually scared of seeing something?" Inuyasha said in a teasing tone.

Kagome huffed and took Sango by the hand. She opened the first door. It looked like a typical normal bedroom. Nothing special. She sighed and turned to Inuyasha. He was standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed. He looked tense. She shook her head and tried the next door, the same thing once again. She tapped her foot. Sango bit her bottom lip and looked at the guys who were still standing at the end of the hall. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, then turned completely off, leaving Kagome and Sango in the hall in the pitch dark. There was only one window that shined light from the moon. Sango whimpered and held on to Kagome.

"Ok you guys, this isn't funny, turn the lights on." Kagome said beginning to get annoyed.

They didn't respond back.

"Miroku, Inuyasha?" Sango yelled out. Still no response. Kagome panicked thinking something happened to them. She was beginning to think there might actually be something going on in the house. She stepped forward, Sango still hanging onto her, and walked back to where Inuyasha and Miroku were supposed to be. They passed the window and kept walking. Inuyasha and Miroku were nowhere to be found, and kagome didn't want to take the chance of going down the stairs in the dark. She felt around for Miroku and Inuyasha, but couldn't find any trace of them.

"Sango, please be strong." Kagome whispered to Sango who was at breaking point. She was crying holding on to kagome.

"This isn't fun anymore." She said standing up. "Why are they playing with us like this."

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out again. No response.

"FUCK!" Kagome yelled out loud. "Where the hell could they be, I didn't even hear movement from them."

Sango screamed her lungs out as she was launched backward by an invisible force.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled running to her now limp from. She was yanked back and held in the air by the invisible force.

"Oh my god." Kagome panicked trying to get free. She looked in horror as Sango's body lifted into the air as if someone was holding her bridal style and was carried into one of the rooms. Kagome's eyes darted around the area. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she was dropped on the ground. She put a hand on her neck, feeling the burn of her bite forming again.

"Kagome." A deep voice whispered. She gasped and looked around seeing no one. "Over here." The voice said again. She turned to see Inuyasha standing in the moonlit window.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said relieved. She struggled to stand. She walked over to him and held out her arms.

"Please there's something going on, something took Sango, and-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha cut her off mid sentence. He stroked the back of her head and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." His breathing became deep and ragged.

"What are you talking about." Kagome asked staring up at him. She gasped and backed away in horror. "Inu- Inuyasha… no it can't be." Kagome fell back, eyes wide.

Inuyasha's eyes were burning red with desire, something Kagome remembered from all of her dreams. His teeth were long and pointed sticking out from his mouth. And his voice, changed to the point where Kagome could recognize it from her dreams. He walked closer to her, the moonlight lifted away from him, but his eyes still burned red in the darkness. Kagome got up and felt around. She didn't know where the stairs was. She began breathing heavily, panicking at Inuyasha who edged closer to her.

"No, why Inuyasha, Why." She begged turning around.

He didn't answer enclosing her in a corner. He sniffed around her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha." She begged and began to cry. He didn't back down as he began kissing her on the neck.

Suddenly Kagome could hear Sango screaming and crying, begging for someone to stop. Kagome didn't know what she could possibly do. The only thing she could do was hear her best friend suffer through whatever was happening to her, and she was beginning to lose her mind with everything that was happening.

"Music to my ears." Inuyasha said in his demonic voice.

He grabbed Kagome and dragged by her neck into a room. He slammed her on the floor and locked the door.

She scrambled up, making a desperate attempt to escape, But it didn't work. He grabbed her and pinned her to the bed.

"I guess I can have some fun with you." He said as he began to lift her dress a little.

"Inuyasha, no please stop." Kagome began to cry more.

"Pathetic." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He began to lick around it and nibbled on her ear lobe. She groaned, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time.

"That a girl, take it in." He whispered.

Kagome began to cry her heart out, begging him to stop as he lifted her dress all the way and pulled off her underwear. Her innocence was going to be taken, by a vampire. A cold hearted Vampire. And he tricked her into liking him for an easier shot. Everything he told her was a lie. Plain and simple. And it really hurt her. He killed Hojo, and now he was going to kill her. And she knew she couldn't stand a chance against him.

He inserted a finger inside her, making her scream and pound against him. He didn't even budge. It was like he was glued to her. He smirked and kept going, ignoring her attempts to get him off. Not one time had she expected it like this. At all. It was too much for her, the pain physically, emotionally tearing at her as he had his way. He stopped for a moment looking down at her. He studies her bite.

"Marking you was kinda fun." He said chuckling.

He then began to pull down his pants. Kagome, being a virgin, Began to cry, knowing the pain she was about to go through. She had to think of a way to get her and Sango out of this, or they might end up raped and dead. She didn't even know if Sango was still alive, and that made her even more worried. How was she going to get through two Vampires, in a huge mansion that's far away from civilization? Inuyasha positioned himself.

"Time for the real fun." He smirked.


	15. Death

Kagome shuddered feeling Inuyasha's hardness. She felt dizzy, absolutely oblivious to what was happening. Too much. She had to get out of there, and get Sango. He stared at her with burning red eyes. She moved her feet together, her high heels still on. The only thing she could use as a weapon, but how could she get them…

She struggled under his hold, whimpering each time he pushed further. She screamed in pain as he rushed inside of her. It felt like someone stabbed her on the inside. She gripped the sheets, holding on as he pumped in and out of her. She felt so disgusted with herself. How could he end her life like this, just by raping her? She tried slowly to take one heel off with the other, causing her to wrap herself around Inuyasha making it worse. She struggled, but luck was on her side. She loosened her grip on him and held onto it with one foot in the air. Now was not the time to think of how ridiculous she looked. The pain ceased down, but didn't turn into pleasure. She dropped the heel a good reaching distance and tried to reach it, but Inuyasha held a strong grip on her. His eyes were shut tight, too much into the pleasure. He didn't notice a thing.

She attempted to reach again, and this time caught it. She held onto it with her right hand, making sure the heel was facing up. She thought about how she was going to strike him, wincing a bit as he scratched down her arms. She shook, feeling uncomfortable. Her strength started to fade. She held a firm grip onto the heel, then without further hesitation, jammed the heel deep into his eye. He screamed in agony, getting off of her and holding onto the heel.

"You Bitch!" He screamed out loud.

Kagome quickly got up and ran out of the room, hoping that the pain of his eye would hold him back long enough for her to find Sango. She pulled down her dress. Her legs felt like jelly, shaking with every step she took. It was quiet now. Inuyasha was even quiet. She walked down the hall, opening random doors that she's seen.

"Ouch." She said thumping her toe against something hard. She looked down and saw a piece of wood with a nail jammed into it lying on the floor. She grabbed it, realizing it would make good defense. She turned around, making sure Inuyasha wasn't trying to make a surprise attack on her. She then proceeded down the hall and came to the last door. She cracked it open quietly looking inside. She gasped and held her mouth, trying not to make any other noises that could catch Miroku's attention. Sango was laid on the bed facing up, while Miroku was drinking blood from her. She looked a ghostly pale color, her eyes blank with no signs of life. Kagome couldn't handle it. She ran in quickly holding up the wood. Miroku turned around just in time to get the nail jammed inside his head, over and over again. Blood flowed out as he hit the ground. Dead?

Kagome beat him over and over, until she was sure every ounce of life was taken away from him. With one last blow to the head, she ran over to Sango, still clutching the wood if it needed any further use. Sango lay there, lifeless, not one sign of her breathing. Kagome felt her wrist, no pulse. Her skin was already cold.

"No Sango please." Kagome choked out. "Don't die on me now, I need you." She held onto Sango's lifeless body. First Hojo, then Sango, two people taken away from her. She cried her heart out, holding onto her dear friend.

"Why did this have to happen?" She cried shaking her head. She looked down and saw a small black square. She picked it up with shaking hands. It was Sango's cell phone, and it had 5 missed calls. It was 1:00 in the morning. Kagome looked at Sango and gave her hand one last squeeze. She then stood up and made sure to lock the door. This time, she had a plan of her own.

***

She immediately called the police, frantically telling them the story.

"Ive been kidnapped, please come help me." She cried. "I don't know where I am." She looked around. Suddenly there was loud banging on the door.

"I know you're in there Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Kagome stared at the door, speechless and unsure of what to do. She looked over and spotted a window on the side of the room. It was still dark outside. She got up and quickly ran over. Her life was on the line, and really desperate times call for really desperate measures. Her best friend had died, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to bring her back. She knew that, she had to get herself together and get out while she could. She attempted to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't control herself.

"Ma'am" The woman spoke repeatedly on the other line.

Kagome couldn't answer now. The only thing she could do was try to get away.

"Ok, im going to count down for you." Inuyasha spoke on the other side of the door. "10,9,8" He began counting slowly.

Kagome panicked. She looked around and spotted the wood on the floor. She picked it up and shattered the window, small fragments falling inside and out. She got cut, but that really didn't matter. She had to get out while she could. She climbed through, letting go of the phone. She ended up on the roof of the mansion, spotting the street right below, with the car.

"5,4,3" Inuyasha continued counting. Kagome slid down a little, and then went toward the edge. She was too high up from the ground to jump. She carefully crawled over, panting heavily as she moved around. She found a tree with thick branches. She braced stood up, getting ready to jump over, when Inuyasha appeared behind her. She screamed falling back a little.

"So, I guess you got to Miroku?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. He walked closer to her, making her step back. She shivered, the night air wrapping itself around her skin. She tried to keep as much strength as possible. He edged closer.

"Im not quite finished." He said grabbing her arm. She whimpered feeling the pressure of his hand squeezing her. He nibbled on her fingers then moved up to her upper arm. He then took a huge bite, making her scream in agony. He held her in place, draining her blood out. She struggled to get out of his hold, making the pain worse. Suddenly a gun shot went off, making Inuyasha snap his head back in pain. He quickly turned around, eyes glowing red. On the road, was one police officer, holding aiming his gun at Inuyasha. Kagome felt a very small amount of relief. But the pain was too much. She was at the brink of passing out, but she couldn't do that on the roof. Taking her chance, she dove into the tree, holding onto a branch. She had to ignore the pain and save herself. More gunshots went off, making Kagome cringe. She continued climbing down, leaves and twigs getting caught in her hair. Finally reaching the ground, she attempted to run to the road but fell limp into unconsciousness.

Her vision was blurry. She looked up only to see that Inuyasha was gone, no longer there. The police officer blinked surprised. He quickly went onto his walkie talkie, commanding back up. Kagome then fell unconscious, letting everything melt away.


	16. Final Chapter: Let the games begin

Kagome woke up dizzy from her slumber. She felt some type of soft material under her. She was on a bed. Her vision was blurry and her head was aching. She sat up, holding onto her aching head. Her arm was wrapped up in a bandage, still shaking from the small amount of pain. She seemed to be in a hospital room. Memories of the other night flooded into her mind, causing her head to get worse. Tears began to form, remembering her best friend's lifeless body sprawled on the bed. The door to her room slowly creaked open. A man dressed in a white coat walked in. It must have been the doctor.

"Ms Higurashi." He spoke in a deep voice. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. She needed to know what was going on. What happened to Inuyasha? What had they done with Sango? And where was her mom? She desperately needed these questions to be answered.

"Im… Im fine." She stammered in a weak voice.

He nodded and began taking notes on the clipboard he held. He looked focused on the paper. Kagome sighed and out her hand on her forehead. She felt completely drained physically and emotionally. Too much happened and not enough question answered.

"And your arm?" He asked looking up.

Kagome raised her injured arm up. Inuyasha had bitten into it deeply.

"We examined it, it looked like a harsh bite, kind of like the one that you had on your neck. It was unordinary how much venom it had in it" He walked up to her.

"We took it out, but couldn't find any studies behind it." He fixed his glasses and looked at Kagome again.

Kagome began to feel dizzy. The lighting around her seemed to darken then lighten up, making weird patterns. She didn't know how what she was going to do next when she got out. Probably go back to school, of course everyone would have billions of questions, and another memorial for Sango would be up. She honestly felt like there was no point for her, no hope. And what if Inuyasha came back in her dreams and tried to harm her again? She wasn't sure she wanted to go through with it, but now… death wasn't an option.

"Your mother will be paying you a visit shortly." The doctor said.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She had to do something, she had to figure out what she was going to do, and otherwise, things might happen all over again. She was going to do something about Inuyasha.

***

"Kagome…dear." Kagome's mom tried waking Kagome, nudging her softly.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mom.

"Oh, Kagome." Her mom threw her arms around her, tears running down her face. "Im so sorry, I won't let anything like this happen to you again."

Kagome weakly hugged her mom back. "It's not your fault mom, it's mine." Kagome whispered softly.

Her mom pulled back and stroked her cheeks. Her one and only daughter, about to be murdered, and the loss of her best friend. She shook her head and looked down.

"The police say they haven't found him, not a trace anywhere. His records are all gone." Her mom said.

"And…what about…Sango?" Kagome hesitated to say.

"They found her, her funeral won't be for another week."

"And Miroku?" kagome said. Anger swelling up inside of her

Kagome's mom shook her head. "No trace."

Kagome put her hands over her eyes and sighed. They both disappeared, no one can find them, and now she was still at risk of death. She couldn't help but to feel stupid, for listening, falling for their tricks. Why didn't she take the time to recognize that it was him? When she first saw him, his voice was exactly the same, the way he grabbed her, everything. But still, if she did find out she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He was… a vampire, and she was only human. She began to get frustrated with herself, she had too much to think about now.

"Kagome, when you're feeling well enough, im going to sign you out." Her mom spoke softly.

Kagome nodded and continued to think.

For the rest of the day, Kagome's mom kept her company. Hearing out the story of Inuyasha and Miroku, the bet, and how she was raped. Kagome's mom already knew it all. She couldn't accept it all herself.

***

**~2 weeks later~**

Kagome packed her last box. Her room was empty. Stripped of the bad memories. She was going to start all over and leave it all behind. If she stayed, she would be miserable, thinking back to every event that occurred in the room, and she didn't want that. Sango's funeral had been very depressing. Kagome almost didn't go, not wanting to see her best friend's body, life less all over again. She couldn't stand any of it, and she was prepared to leave it. She wanted a fresh start, new school, new friends, new house, new everything. Nothing can be the same, because if it was, she would break down. She no longer chose to live in the nightmare. She grabbed the box and walked carefully downstairs. Her mom had packed the whole house, and was just finishing up the living room. She smiled and walked up to her.

"I'll take that dear." Kagome's mom grabbed the box and sat it next to the one she was working on.

Kagome's face was emotionless. She stood next to her mom looking around the living room. Empty, just like her opinion on everything that happened, it never happened. That was her thought about it.

"Is that everything?" Kagome asked

Her mom nodded and opened the front door; this was her last time seeing her house. The house that never existed to her, it was nothing. She helped her mom with the boxes, knowing she wasn't; going to be able to hold them both at the same time. She walked out, with her mom right behind her. She heard the door closed and turned around to see her mom shutting it. She smiled brightly at her. Kagome turned around and walked to the car. She sold her car, in help of getting a new home, and to let go of her past. She put the box in the back seat, and sat on the passenger side, waiting for her mom. Finally, her mom settled in and started the car. They backed out of the driveway. Kagome couldn't help but to look up at her house, giving it one final look before she left.

She gasped and began to hyperventilate. In her window, she saw Inuyasha, blood shot all over his face, with his eyes burning red. He waved at them, looking at Kagome with an evil smirk on his face.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Her mom asked worried. She stopped the car.

"DON"T STOP MOM! KEEP DRIVING!" Kagome screamed at her mom.

Her mom instantly took off down the street. Kagome calmed down and looked straight ahead, without another word.

He decided to play games with her again, this time, she was going to play back. And she wasn't going to go easy. They drove out of town, leaving everything and everyone behind.

***

**That is the end of the story =). Not really happy but I told you in the beginning, it wouldn't be. But no worries, if any of you want me to continue on, ill start the sequel to it. Just let me know.**


End file.
